


And How My Thoughts, They Spin Me Round

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmate's name appears on your wrist on your 18th birthday, it appears that David Webster was to be matched with a Mr. Joseph Liebgott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And How My Thoughts, They Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in this story are based off the HBO depiction of the soldiers of Easy Company, with no disrespect intended to the real men the characters portrayed.

David Webster waited up on the night of his 18th birthday with eager anticipation, staring at his currently empty wrist as he waited for his words to appear.  Most all of his peers had already gotten their names, and at this point Webster was ready to join the ranks of adulthood that only your soulmate’s name could secure.

 

He wondered what his soulmate would look like, what this elusive person would do, where they lived, when he would meet them. Some of his classmates, the lucky ones, had met their soulmate in high school and didn’t even have to search for them. Maybe Webster’s soulmate lived in New York, too? It was one of the largest cities in the U.S., David figured his odds were shaping up all right.

 

12:00. With a deep breath, Webster looked to his right wrist.

 

_Joseph D. Liebgott_

 

“Joseph Liebgott,” Webster whispered, rolling the name around in his mouth. He thought the name fit together quite nicely with his.

 

* * *

 

 

Joe Liebgott was ready for the name of a nice, Jewish girl to pop up on his wrist. There were a few lovely girls at Temple that his mother would love for him to end up with, to have plenty of little Liebgott grandchildren for her. Joe wasn’t ready for any surprises; he was already half sure that Martha Goldstein was his soulmate. Big tits, curly brown hair, two years younger. He’d be OK if he ended up with a girl like Martha Goldstein on his wrist.

 

12:00. Joe glanced down at his wrist, realizing how wrong his guesses really were.

 

_David K. Webster._

 

So, not a girl after all. His soulmate was a man, and it didn’t even sound like he was Jewish. Joe hadn’t even imagined the possibility. Wouldn’t God want him with a Jew, at the very least? Shit, he’d have to break it to his mom that there wouldn’t be any mini-Joseph Liebgotts running around. This David Webster was already ruining all of Joe’s plans, and he hadn’t even met the guy.


End file.
